Avada
by yoho
Summary: Also, Vicky“, fragte Hermine, was wolltest du hier?“ - Ich sollte Harry Potter und diese Hermine Granger töten. Aber stattdessen hab’ ich euch getroffen. Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?“ – Hermine räusperte sich: Ich heiße Hermine und er dort ist Harry.“


Avada …

Title: Avada …

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt während der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Also, Vicky", fragte Hermine, „was wolltest du hier im Wald?" - „Ich sollte Harry Potter und diese Hermine Granger töten. Aber sie waren nicht hier. Stattdessen hab' ich euch getroffen. Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?" – Hermine räusperte sich: „Ich heiße Hermine und er dort ist Harry."

Authors Note: Statt eigener Worte ein Zitat:

„Sie haben ihn verfolgt und konnten ihn nie erwischen, … und als sie ihn endlich zu Gesicht bekamen – du Atticus, … Er war nett, Atticus, so nett …" – Seine Hände streiften mein Kinn, als er die Decke hochzog und um mich herum feststopfte. – „Das sind die meisten Menschen, Scout, wenn man sie endlich mal zu Gesicht bekommt."

aus Harper Lee (Truman Capote): „Wer die Nachtigall stört"

Danke an miffi für die Betaarbeit und die wertvollen Anregungen.

Disclaimer: Hogwarts und seine Bewohner gehören J.K.R. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit ihren Figuren.

**Avada …**

Knack!

„Verdammt, da ist doch jemand", zischte Hermine. „Luna, hast du das auch gehört?"

Luna, die neben ihr lief, drückte als Bestätigung Hermines Hand. Der Mond war hinter einer Wolke verschwunden und sein Licht reichte gerade aus, dass sie gegenseitig ihre Umrisse erkennen konnten.

Harry und Ron gingen etwa zehn Meter vor ihnen. Hermine schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab zwei leichte Stupors ab, die die beiden sofort zum Halten brachten. Als sie die zwei erreicht hatte, zischte sie: „Enervate und weiter gehen. Tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen!"

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron völlig beiläufig, als würden sie übers Wetter reden.

„Verfolger, hinter uns. Harry und ich stellen sie. Du gehst mit Luna weiter und machst möglichst viel Lärm."

Sie warteten, bis der Wald dichter und dunkler wurde. Dann verschwand Hermine nach links zwischen den Bäumen und Harry wandte sich nach rechts. Ron und Luna gingen weiter und unterhielten sich.

Harry war hinter einem Baumstamm in Deckung gegangen. Seine schwarze Kleidung verschmolz mit der Rinde. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren, wie immer, wenn sie nachts unterwegs waren, geschwärzt, so dass er auch ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar wurde.

Er wartete. Weiter vorne hörte er Ron und Luna reden.

Es war wie ein Nichts, ein Hauch. Eine Sekunde lang sah er eine Bewegung, etwa zehn Meter entfernt. Das konnte nicht Hermine sein, die musste sich viel weiter entfernt postiert haben.

Harry glitt aus seiner Deckung. Dann kam der Mond hinter einer dünnen Wolke hervor und er sah eine schwarz gewandete Gestalt vor sich. Ihr Umhang flatterte im Wind.

In diesem Moment trat er auf einem Zweig. Die Gestalt erstarrte, drehte sich dann blitzschnell um und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. Er konnte jederzeit wegapparieren und wartete deshalb.

„Avada …", sagte sie, dann versagte ihr die Stimme.

Harry stand ganz ruhig da. Dann ging er auf sie zu und zog ihr mir sanfter Gewalt den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Eine kleine, sehr weiche Hand, wie er feststellte.

Er nahm ihr die Todessermaske vom Gesicht und streifte ihr die Kapuze ihres Umhangs vom Kopf. „Lumos", sagte er. Im Licht des fremden Zauberstabes sah er in das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens, fast noch eines Kindes. Sie war so blass, dass er dachte, sie würde gleich in Ohmacht fallen.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie.

Dann drehte sie sich um und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Jetzt mach endlich!" Ihre Stimme war leise und voller Angst.

„Was soll ich machen?"

Sie schluchzte und sagte: „Avada …"

„Ich kann das auch nicht", sagte Harry, „und jetzt dreh dich um!"

„Nein, ich will es nicht sehen."

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und legte ihn auf die Schulter des Mädchens. Dann zog er sie langsam herum. Sie hatte den Arm vor ihre Augen geschlagen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Noch mal: Ich kann das auch nicht. Ich tu dir nichts." Er berührte die Münze in seiner Tasche und wenige Augenblicke später war Hermine bei ihm. Sie legte dem Mädchen die Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie vorwärts.

Ron und Luna standen auf einer kleinen Lichtung und warteten. Harry war der erste, der wieder redete:

„Lasst uns das Zelt aufbauen und Feuer machen. Luna, passt du bitte auf die Gefangene auf?"

Doch das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Das Mädchen hatte sich auf einen Baumstumpf gesetzt, den Kopf gesenkt und schluchzte in ihre verschränkten Arme.

Als Hermine zum Schluss die Schutzwälle um das Lager aktiviert hatte, setzte sie sich neben Harry und betrachtete im flackernden Licht des Feuers das Häufchen Elend auf dem Baumstamm.

„Ist das unsere Verfolgerin?"

Harry nickte.

Hermine betrachtete die Todessermaske, die Harry zusammen mit dem Zauberstab des Mädchens neben sich liegen hatte: „Ich glaub' das einfach nicht. Wie alt bist du?"

„Dreizehn." Die Worte waren kaum zu hören.

Hermine setzte sich neben das Mädchen und reichte ihr eine Feldflasche: „Trink!"

Sie trank durstig und Hermine musste die Flasche ein zweites Mal auffüllen.

„Hunger?", fragte sie.

Das Mädchen nickte erst, meinte dann aber: „Warum noch was essen …?" Sie hatte den Kopf wieder gesenkt und starrte auf den Boden.

Hermine fühlte, dass sie zitterte: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Warum noch was essen, wenn ihr mich gleich umbringt?" Jetzt weinte sie.

„Warum sollten wir dich umbringen. Nur weil du eine Todesserin bist?"

„Weil ich …", sie zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Weil ich … Avada … ihn da." Sie wies mit ihrer Hand auf Harry. „Aber ich konnte es nicht." - Schniefen.

Hermine sah Harry fragend an.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet. Ich hab' nichts gehört. Ich meine, wenn sie einen Avada an mir versucht hätte, dann müsste ich das doch wissen."

Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an. Harrys Gesicht strahlte völligen Gleichmut aus. Damit hätte er jedes Gericht der Welt überzeugt, nur Hermine nicht. Sie wusste genau, dass er log.

Luna und Ron kamen mit einem Topf, Schüsseln und Tellern aus dem Zelt. Hermine verteilte Suppe und Brot und drückte auch dem Mädchen eine Schüssel in die Hand.

„Danke", murmelte sie.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Victoria, Vicky", sagte sie.

„Also Vicky", fragte Hermine, „was wolltest du hier im Wald?"

„Ich sollte Harry Potter und diese Hermine Granger töten. Aber sie waren nicht hier. Stattdessen hab' ich euch getroffen. Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?"

„Ich heiße Hermine, das da ist Harry. Er da hinten heißt Ron und seine Freundin Luna."

Vicky rutschte die Schüssel aus den Fingern und Hermine konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Der Löffel fiel klappernd auf den Boden.

„Ihr seid …", Vicky schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr seid …?"

„Krieg dich wieder ein", sagte Harry. „Was hast du erwartet, Monster?"

„Sie haben uns gesagt, dass ihr keine Gefangenen macht und man unbedingt schneller sein muss als ihr. Nicht fragen, gleich töten."

Die vier schwiegen und sahen Vicky an.

„Sehen wir so aus, als würden wir reihenweise Leute abmurksen?", fragte Luna.

Vicky schüttelte zögernd den Kopf, schien aber nicht überzeugt.

„Eh, und so viel zu essen haben wir nicht, dass wir unsere Opfer auch noch füttern würden, bevor wir sie tot fluchen. Das wäre ja echte Verschwendung."

Vicky versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Na, so gefällst du mir schon besser", sagte Luna.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie schweigend zusammen, bis Hermine schließlich fragte: „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?"

Vicky zuckte und sah zu Boden.

Hermine legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern: „Wir tun dir nichts. Aber wir können dich auch nicht zu den Todessern zurück lassen."

„Ich kann sowieso nicht zurück", murmelte Vicky so leise, dass nur Hermine sie verstehen konnte.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Sie kann nicht mehr zurück."

„Warum?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich hab' versagt. Und der Dunkle Lord mag keine Versager."

„Dann …" Hermine zögerte. „Hast du das Dunkle Mal?"

Vicky rollte ihre Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihre Unterarme. Kein Mal. „Wenn ich euch getötet hätte, dann wäre das Dunkle Mal meine Belohnung gewesen."

„Gibst du mir bitte dein Amulett?"

Vicky zog den Lederriemen mit dem steinernen Totenschädel daran über ihren Kopf und reichte ihn Hermine.

Hermine sah sie ernst an: „Wir haben dich getötet, weil du uns überfallen hast. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass du noch so jung bist. Deine Leiche haben wir irgendwo im Wald vergraben. Das Amulett liefern wir im Ministerium ab. Deine magische Signatur darin verrät, wem es gehört hat und die Spione im Ministerium werden an Voldemort melden, dass du tot bist. – Hast du das verstanden?"

Vickys Gesicht zeigte schon wieder Angst, aber sie nickte.

„Das wird die offizielle Version sein. In Wirklichkeit bekommst du einen neuen Namen und eine andere Herkunft. Könntest du dir vorstellen, mit Muggeln zu leben, bis das hier vorbei ist?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab' noch nie Muggel getroffen?"

„Es sind nette Muggel und mir fällt im Moment nichts Besseres ein."

„Wo willst du sie hinbringen?", fragte Harry.

„Zu Tonks und meinen Eltern."

„Und was ist, wenn ihr plötzlich doch wieder einfällt, dass sie eine Todesserin ist?", fragte Ron.

„Wir behalten ihren Zauberstab und sie wird sowieso keine wehrlosen Menschen töten", sagte Harry.

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Ich weiß es einfach. Und außerdem, was wollen wir denn nach dem Krieg machen? Wir können sie doch nicht alle einsperren? Wir müssen ihnen wieder vertrauen. Und damit können wir auch heute anfangen."

Hermine stand auf.

„Ich bringe sie. Ihr wartet hier auf mich."

Sie sah das Mädchen an: „Komm mit!"

Als die beiden im Wald verschwanden, um hinter die Schutzwälle zu kommen, die Hermine um das Lager errichtet hatte, hörten Ron, Luna und Harry sie zwischen den Bäumen weiter reden.

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn ich dir jetzt Ärger mache? Bringst du mich dann doch noch um?"

Harry hörte Hermine selbst auf die Entfernung aufstöhnen.

„Ich werd' dir den Hintern versohlen."

„Das traust du dich nicht!"

„Du kannst es ja ausprobieren."

„Besser nicht."

Ein Kichern war zu hören. Dann waren sie hinter den Wällen und die drei hörten gar nichts mehr.

„Machen wir das Richtige?", fragte Harry.

Ron stocherte mit einem Ast in der Glut. „Das hätte Ginny sein können, eben. Die war ähnlich drauf, als sie dreizehn war."

Luna zog ihren Schlafsack aus dem Zelt und legte ihn auf eine Decke in einigem Abstand zum Lagerfeuer. Sie zog den Reißverschluss auf und schlüpfte zwischen die Daunen. „Kommst du, Ron? Guck mal, die vielen Sterne. Ich möchte heute draußen schlafen."

Ron stand auf, zog Schuhe und Hose aus, rollte die Jeans zusammen, um sie als Kopfkissen zu benutzen, und rutschte dann zu Luna in den Schlafsack.

„Ich warte noch, bis Hermine zurück ist", sagte Harry.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Luna.

„Schlaft gut, ihr beiden".

Harry hatte sich wieder den Flammen zugewandt. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Aber er wusste noch nicht richtig, was.

Ron und Luna tuschelten in ihrem Schlafsack. Doch er hörte das kaum.

Er musste nachdenken und vielleicht nachher lange mit Hermine reden.


End file.
